Mobile devices and personal communication devices are generally used for multiple purposes. There exist many different ways of controlling these devices. With development of applications and device capabilities, there exists a need for device configurations that improve performance and resolve drawbacks of conventional configurations. One area where improvements are needed for devices relates to discovery and trial use of applications.
Regarding conventional methods, processes for download and identification of applications on a device generally require purchase of the application and/or a download process. These requirements can dilute the experience of a user and in many cases can prevent download of applications. In addition, the conventional methods present technical challenges including control of application use and trial. Conventional methods, for example, typically limit use of an application based on duration of time following download. There exists a need to provide configurations which allow for presentation and use of trial applications which improve the process for device operation.